


Her Lady’s Return. (Working title)

by wow_thats_angsty



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Old Gods, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Please Kill Me, The Author Regrets Everything, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Very. Very. Technically.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: The Hades and Persephone myth, but with a twist! (Kind of)https://youtu.be/Ac5ksZTvZN8Just go watch this.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Her Lady’s Return. (Working title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayla957](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla957/gifts).



> Don’t expect regular updates on this fic, I have more important fics to attend to. Also, I apologize for how short this chapter is. Most of the chapters in this fic will be fairly short. 
> 
> Note for Ray, specifically: Hi, don’t ask why I decided to gift this work to you, but we’re both Osp fans so I thought it was appropriate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hades and Persephone myth, but with a twist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t expect regular updates on this fic, I have more important fics to attend to. Also, I apologize for how short this chapter is. Most of the chapters in this fic will be fairly short.

In the grass lied Persephone. Weighed down by sorrow, weeping to return to the Underworld. She was powerless now, chained to the earth by her mother. The winds flowed more gently around her, the sun shined tenderly, outside of its harsh ways, storms seemed to avoid her, all her mother’s doing. She was treated like glass by everything. She was put in a cage. Her mother was so paranoid about Zeus’s reign over Olympus. So she snatched her up from her place in the Underworld, and Zeus put in a new ruler. Persephone hadn’t bothered to learn his name, too hurt by her mother’s actions to even consider it. It disgusted her that her mother would bend the knee to Zeus. He was no king. 

Petals surrounded her. The fallen corpses of blossoms lay at her feet. She reeked of death. She’d always been that way, but her scent had been smothered out by her mother. Underneath the floral smell, lied rot and decay; what she’d always been. She threaded her fingers through the grass, the greenery wilting on her command.

Underneath the blazing sun, a dark chariot burned a hole into the bright landscape. 

She sat up, seeing the chariot, _her_ old chariot, and a god on it, the _new_ ruler of the Underworld. She wanted to sneer at him before she realized: he was coming right for her. She grinned, putting the pieces together in her mind; he was coming to take her down. 

He was quickly approaching, she laid still, awaiting her ticket back _home._

In a blur, she was taken from her spot in the grass. When the day morphed into a sea of familiar darkness, she smiled, the grin almost sinister. 

Upon the gentle landing, she gracefully stepped off the chariot. 

She looked around, taking in the scenery, breathing in the scent of _home_. But it didn’t look like home, no, no this was different.

  
 _I hate what you’ve done with the place._ She wanted to say. But she didn’t. Hades wanted a wife, a _slave_ , to provide him with everything he needs. To sit and do nothing. Simply be a decoration, that’s what gods wanted. She wouldn’t be able to sit on her throne again, would she?

She turned to him with her best innocent smile, “How about you give me a look around?”


End file.
